dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Gardenia's Color Guard
The was a special, limited time event by DragonVale which required players to collect roses and trade them at the Bouquet Boutique to receive prizes. Roses needed to be collected and traded at the Bouquet Boutique. Each prize required a certain amount of roses to be traded in to be earned. Prizes with an asterisk * indicate that the prize is limited. What is the Gardenia's Color Guard? GardeniaColorGuardArrived.png|Event Notification Popup The 's objective was to collect roses for the Witch Gardenia. The helped build on the Rose Heart Island where the Bouquet Boutique was located which enabled players to obtain them as exclusive rewards for their efforts. The "Info" section of Prizes section in the Help Menu provided a display of the info box for their respective prizes which were viewed by clicking the prize after obtaining it. Tutorial GardeniaColorGuardWelcomeMessagePart1.png|Tutorial Part 1 GardeniaColorGuardWelcomeMessagePart2.png|Tutorial Part 2 GardeniaColorGuardTutorialPart1.png|Tutorial Part 3 Prize Market GardeniaColorGuardTutorialPart2.png|Tutorial Part 4 Prize Market GardeniaColorGuardTutorialPart3.png|Tutorial Part 5 Prize Market GardeniaColorGuardTutorialPart4.png|Tutorial Part 6 Prize Market GardeniaColorGuardTutorialPart5.png|Tutorial Part 7 Earning Roses GardeniaColorGuardTutorialPart6.png|Tutorial Part 8 Earning Roses GardeniaColorGuardTutorialPart7.png|Tutorial Part 9 Dragon Drop Help GardeniaColorGuardTutorialPart8.png|Tutorial Part 10 Dragon Drop Example GardeniaColorGuardTutorialPart9.png|Tutorial Part 11 Rose Ring Help GardeniaColorGuardTutorialPart10.png|Tutorial Part 12 Tap the "Start" button GardeniaColorGuardTutorialPart11.png|Tutorial Part 13 Select Your Dragon GardeniaColorGuardTutorialPart12.png|Tutorial Part 14 Select a Friend's Dragon GardeniaColorGuardTutorialPart13.png|Tutorial Part 15 But Wait, There's More! GardeniaColorGuardTutorialPart14.png|Tutorial Part 16 Bouquet Boutique GardeniaColorGuardTutorialPart15.png|Tutorial Part 17 Tap the Help button GardeniaColorGuardTutorialPart16.png|Tutorial Part 18 Help Menu GardeniaColorGuardTutorialPart17.png|Tutorial Part 19 Help Menu 2 The started with a tutorial explaining how will work. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 100 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. Prize Completion When enough roses were collected, they were able to be used at the Bouquet Boutique for unique prizes. Players were able to select which reward they wanted in what ever order they wished. Max Roses *The completion prize at the end of the tutorial does not count toward your max daily roses. *Buying roses does not count toward your daily roses limit. *The daily roses limit is 1,000 a day and 2,000 on double days. *After reaching the personal rose limit for the day, additional roses earned would continue to be contributed to the community prize pool. Special Visitors When the began, there were no special visitors in the park. As each element is restored to the Vale, the banner bearing visitor representing that element will start to visit each day. If tapped on, the banner bearing visitors will grant 25 / 50 on double days, and 20,000. Gardenia will grant 250 / 500 on double days, and 20,000. Community Prizes EarthElementRestored.png|Reward #1 Completed: Earth Element Restored GardeniaColorGuardReward02Start.png|Reward #2 Started: Fire Element GardeniaColorGuardReward02Complete.png|Reward #2 Completed: Fire Element Restored GardeniaColorGuardReward03Start.png|Reward #3 Started: Cold Element GardeniaColorGuardReward03Complete.png|Reward #3 Completed: Cold Element Restored GardeniaColorGuardReward04Start.png|Reward #4 Started: Lightning Element GardeniaColorGuardReward04Complete.png|Reward #4 Completed: Lightning Element Restored GardeniaColorGuardReward05Start.png|Reward #5 Started: Plant Element GardeniaColorGuardReward05Complete.png|Reward #5 Completed: Plant Element Restored GardeniaColorGuardReward06StartWater.png|Final Reward Started: Water Element GardeniaColorGuardDarkReturnedNotification.png|Dark Element Restored In-Game Notification GardeniaColorGuardCommunityRewards.png|Community Reward Eggs When enough roses are contributed to the community prize pool, a reward will be given. *On February 16, 2019, the first community reward was achieved. The Earth magic was brought back and an Egg of Mystery from Kaleni was given to players. *On February 17, 2019, the second community reward was achieved. The Fire magic was brought back and an Egg of Mystery from Nogard was given to players. *On February 19, 2019, the third community reward was achieved. The Cold magic was brought back and an Egg of Mystery from Lumi was given to players. *On February 25, 2019, the fourth community reward was achieved. The Lightning magic was brought back and an Egg of Mystery from Whitbee was given to players. *On March 4, 2019, the fifth community reward was achieved. The Plant magic was brought back and an Egg of Mystery from Noel dePlante was given to players. *On March 8, 2019, the community reward for the Dark element was achieved. The Dark magic was brought back and an Egg of Mystery from Whitbee was given to players in the Hidden Bolt House. *On March 9, 2019, the community reward for the Light element was achieved. The Light magic was brought back and an Egg of Mystery from Kaleni was given to players in the Mountain Sun House on March 11, 2019. *On March 10, 2019, the community reward for the Air element was achieved. The Air magic was brought back and an Egg of Mystery from Nogard was given to players in the Blazing Gale House on March 11, 2019. *On March 11, 2019, the community reward for the Metal element was achieved. The Metal magic was brought back and an Egg of Mystery from Noel dePlante was given to players in the Iron Blossom House. *On March 11, 2019, the community reward for the Water element was achieved. The Water magic was brought back and an Egg of Mystery from Lumi was given to players in the Icy Torrent House. Backflip Studios FAQ At the start of the , Backflip Studios posted a FAQ guide on their Web site here. Below are images of the entire FAQ guide, and the videos in it are in the gallery section of this page: BFS-Gardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2018-Part_1.png|Part 1 BFS-Gardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2018-Part_2.png|Part 2 BFS-Gardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2018-Part_3.png|Part 3 BFS-Gardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2018-Part_4.png|Part 4 BFS-Gardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2018-Part_5.png|Part 5 BFS-Gardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2018-Part_6.png|Part 6 BFS-Gardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2018-Part_7.png|Part 7 BFS-Gardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2018-Part_8.png|Part 8 BFS-Gardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2018-Part_9.png|Part 9 BFS-Gardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2018-Part_10.png|Part 10 BFS-Gardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2018-Part_11.png|Part 11 BFS-Gardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2018-Part_12.png|Part 12 BFS-Gardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2018-Part_13.png|Part 13 Gallery Notes *The began on February 14, 2019 and runs through March 17, 2019. *The is only available to players that have reached level 11. *The Presentium Compendium opened on February 7, 2019 and players were able to start gathering daily prizes before the started. *On February 16, 2019, Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of roses from completing the tasks in the event and doubled the daily capacity of roses. This was a promotion and only lasted for 48 hours. **This promotion repeated again on February 20, 2019 for 24 hours. **This promotion repeated again on February 22, 2019 for 72 hours. **This promotion repeated again on February 26, 2019 for 24 hours. **This promotion repeated again on March 2, 2019 for 48 hours. **This promotion repeated again on March 6, 2019 for 24 hours. **This promotion repeated again on March 9, 2019 for 48 hours. **This promotion repeated again on March 15, 2019 for 72 hours. *The ended on March 18, 2019, but the Presentium Compendium remained open until March 20, 2019 where players could still spend their remaining roses. Category:Events